Rebekah & Matt: Opposites Attract
by NayNayRivergron
Summary: Matt Wants to be Rebekah's. But will she realize her love for him in time? And what will Klaus do once he finds out?
1. Rebekah & Matt: Opposites Attract

"Good bye Rebekah."

"Good bye Matt." Rebekah replied before stepping out of the car.

Just before shutting it, Matt interupted

"Rebekah wait.." Matt paused in nervousness, "Do you want to go out sometime, maybe a movie or dinner, or both?"

" A movie and a dinner?" Rebakah smirked. "What's next, you showing up at my doorstep with a dozen roses?" Rebekah joked with a hint of sarcasism in her voice.

" If that's what you like, then definetly." Matt replied

Rebekah could tell he wasn't joking

She thought for a moment before saying, "Sure, see you at eight, love."

"You too." Matt said as his boyish grin spread across his face.

She finally closed the door and walked off to her house. Smiling in excitement.

* * *

It was 8:05 and Rebekah was putting the finishing touches to her makeup. She had deep purple blouse on with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She was slipping into her leather boots when she heard the doorbell ring.

As Rebakah opened the door, she couldn't believe that Matt actually had brought her a dozen red roses. He stood there with dashing smile on his face.

"You look.. amazing." Matt said as he gazed at the sight of her.

"Why thank you." Rebekah said, trying hard not to blush, but it was no use.

" So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, umm, let me just put these in a vase." Rebekah said as she was handed the bouquet.

A minute or two later Rebekah returned and they headed off.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rebekah asked

"Well there's this new Italian restaurant and the food there is awesome. I went there once and its not to crowded so it won't be noisy at all. It that okay with you?" Matt asked as he turned the corner of the street.

" Sounds wonderful. I love Italian food." Rebekah replied

"Great, so here we are." Matt said as he pulled into the parking lot of a brick building that had a big elegant sign on top that read Cecconi's.

Once they parked, Matt got out and scurried across to the other side of the car and opened the door for Rebekah.

"Thank you."

Rebekah loved how much of a gentleman Matt was.

"No problem."

As they walked in the smell of fresh pasta and red wine was everywhere.

" Welcome to Cecconi's have may I help you?" the man at the desk asked

" Umm, reservation under Donovan."

"Let's see, ah right here, table for two. Is that right Mr, Donovan?"

"Uh Yeah"

"Great, let me show you to your table" the man said as he guided the two to a remote booth within the restaurant.

As they sat down the man said, " Well, your waiter will me with you, here are your menus, take your time, there are many delicious dishes on the menu."

"So this is a typical date with Matt Donovan?" Rebekah smirked as she opened the menu.

"You could say that." Matt said as he opened his too.

* * *

To be Continued...


	2. Rebekah & Matt: Dinner Without A Movie

"This pasta is delicious." Matt said as he took a sip of red wine.

"Really, I can tell, we've just got them and you've already ate half your plate." Rebekah joked.

"Yup, here, try some." Matt insisted as he picked his fork and stabbed the tube shape pasta.

"Oh I'm fine you don't have to."

"Are you sure? It's really good, you know if you don't try, you'll never know if you like it or not." Matt tried hard to persuade Rebekah and it worked.

" Fine." Rebekah opened her mouth and Matt gently placed the fork inside.

"Oh my god , you were right, it is good."

"See, I told you."

"Okay okay, now my turn." Rebekah said as she lifted her fork and twirled it into her spaghetti."

"Okay now open." Rebekah insisted

"Aww.." Matt voiced as Rebekah placed the little bundle of pasta into Matt's mouth.

" Uhm, delicious." Matt said.

They continued there dinner talking about the pets they'd had and embarrassing life moments that they'd never shared with anyone.

Rebekah felt as if she could tell Matt any bad moments of her life to him and somehow he could one up her with and even worse one.

After they finished their meals, they got in the car and drove to the movie theater.

"So any movies look good to you?" Rebekah asked as they browsed through the list of movies.

"Uh, Titanic maybe?" Matt said as he pointed to it.

"As great the movie is, no thank you. When I watch it I feel as I'm reliving the whole thing again." Rebekah said as she looked at the others on the list.

" Wait, you mean you were actually on the boat when it crashed?"

" Uh huh, my family and I went on the cruise."

"So how did you survive?" Matt asked

" Well, it didn't take much compelling, I mean how do you know if the shortage of life boats were because of the maker of the boat."

"Really, well asides from the many lives lost I'm glad you lived." Matt said

"How so?" Rebekah questioned as she turned from the board to look at Matt.

"Well for firsts, you wouldn't be here, and second, I wouldn't be able to do this.." Matt smirked as he leaned in to give Rebekah a kiss.

Rebekah deepened the kiss by opening her mouth enough to let Matt slip his tongue inside .

"Screw the movie, how about we go to my place?" Rebekah suggested as broke away from Matt's lips.

"I would love that." Matt said as he dug into his pocket for his car keys.

" I was hoping you'd say that."

"Hold on, why drive, if we go my way, we'll be there in no time" Rebekah said as she picked the car keys from Matt's hands.

"Sure."

"Okay. now all you do is hold on tight okay?" Rebekah explained as she offered her hand to Matt.

"That seems easy." Matt said as he took Rebekah hand and squeezed tightly.

"Okay, you ready?'

"Uh huh, I think so."

"Then lets go." Rebekah spoke.

Before Matt could resspond, Rebekah had already began running at hyper-speed.

Matt felt pure adrenaline rush through out his body as Rebekah drifted him through the town at the speed of lightening.

After a few swift seconds, thet arrived at the house.

" See how fast that was." Rebekah said as she turned around to catch Matt's reaction.

"Fast doesn't even begin to ewplain that." Matt said with wide eyes as if he had he just seen a ghost.

"Well,that just gives us for time for fun." Rebekah said as she pulled Matt down by the back of his neck and hungrily kissed him.

She pulled away and turned away towards the door and unlocked it.

As it flew opened, Rebekah grabbed Matt and pushed inside. She followed behind him and slammed the door shut.


	3. Rebekah & Matt: First Time Together Pt 1

Author's Note

This chapter is going to be divided into two parts. This part is the beginning of what makes this story M rated.

Enjoy.

Once the door closed, Rebekah pressed Matt against the wall.

She pressed her lips hard against his as her hands wondered over his rock hard abdomen. She reached for the hem of Matt's grey v-neck and eagerly struggled to yank it off. He broke the kiss and leaned foward, allowing her the ability to glide his shirt off. Once it was off, Rebekah discarded the shirt to an unknown area of the hallway.

He flipped them over so now he was the one pinning her against the wall. He placed wet kisses along her neck and sucked hard when he reached her collar bone. She moaned softly into his ear as he did this. He knew it wouldn't leave a mark but do to her moans that were growing in volume, this was strictly to pleasure her.

At this point, Rebekah was in desperate need of release. She gently pushed Matt away guided him to the bed room. She was almost going to knocked the door down when it refused to open, but it eventually gave way after a few pushes. After that was dealt with, she led Matt to the bed and started to unbutton her blouse. After, she dropped the blouse to the floor as Matt stood there starring.

"Like what you see?" Rebekah smirked as she slipped her jeans off.

"Uh huh.." Matt was speechless. No words could express the beauty of the woman right in front of him.

He then thought to himself that it wasn't right to sleep with Rebekah now. They hadn't even finished there first date and there already half naked in her bedroom. As much as he liked Rebekah, if they were going to have sex, their first time together was to be perfect and romantic.

Rebekah on the other hand didn't take the whole sex thing into consideration. To her, sex was sex. Doing it with Matt was an added bonus. She really adored Matt and his boyish charm, but all that was on her mind was how much she wanted him inside of her.

Matt's thoughts were interupted by the sound of Rebekah's voice.

"Are you alright, Matt?" Rebekah questioned with a worried look on her face.

"Huh?" Matt said as he bounced back into reality.

"I said, Are you alright?" Rebekah repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied.

"Well then let's get to business." Rebekah whispered into Matt's ear.

By now, Matt was rock hard. He fought as hard as he could against his urges to not to cum right in his pants but it was agonizing not to.

Rebekah arched closer to Matt and pressed her hand against his throbbing member through the fabric of his jeans. She then gently started to rub slowly against him.

"Screw it, I can always plan a romantic date with Rebekah later." Matt thought to himself before he lifted Rebekah and threw her onto the bed, but being careful enough so it didn't hurt, not that it would anyway.

Matt stripped off his jeans and climbed onto the bed so that he was now hovering over Rebekah. He reached behind her back and quickly unstrapped her bra, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts. He carested one with his fingers and captured the other his mouth. He made sure to switch from time to time in order to give each one equal attention. Rebekah's moans grew louder and louder from the slightly-painful pleasure, sending shockwaves towards her now dripping wet center. She wanted more.

Rebekah tugged at Matt's boxers. Matt responded by pulling away from her mounds and slipping off his checkered briefs, reveiling his now rock solid, 11 inch member.

Rebekah was shocked. Matt was bigger than Stefan and Damon. This just made Rebekah even wetter.

Matt trailed a long line of kisses down Rebekah's abdomen before reach the hem of her panties. He glanced up seeking approval from her and continued his trail when she gave him an eager nod.

He thugged her panties off, revealing her soaking wet center. He dunked his head down as began to rubbed his tongue against her swollen clit. He rubbed faster as she began to pant and moan loudly. He heard his name being shouted as Rebekah reached her first climax of the night.

"More, I need more!" Rebekah begged through her heavy breaths.

"Don't worry, you'll get more in no time." Matt smirked as he sat up.

"So, do you have some condoms..." Matt asked, only to become confused when Rebekah broke into laughter.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire, and vampires can't reproduce. So there's no need for a condom. Haven't you learned anything when you were with Caroline?" Rebekah questioned with a childish grin across her face.

"Well actua.." Matt said but was quickly interupted by Rebekah.

"That was a retorical question, I don't need to hear what happened when you and Caroline got down and dirty." Rebekah said as she pulled Matt closer and hungrily kissed him. He chuckled at the thought of Rebekah's comment.


	4. Rebekah & Matt: First Time Together Pt 2

By now, Matt was rock hard. He fought as hard as he could against his urges to not to cum right in his pants but it was agonizing not to.

Rebekah arched closer to Matt and pressed her hand against his throbbing member through the fabric of his jeans. She then gently started to rub slowly against him.

"Screw it, I can always plan a romantic date with Rebekah later." Matt thought to himself before he lifted Rebekah and threw her onto the bed, but being careful enough so it didn't hurt, not that it would anyway.

Matt stripped off his jeans and climbed onto the bed so that he was now hovering over Rebekah. He reached behind her back and quickly unstrapped her bra, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts. He caressed one with his fingers and captured the other his mouth. He made sure to switch from time to time to give each one equal attention. Rebekah's moans grew louder and louder from the slightly painful pleasure, sending shock waves towards her now dripping wet center. She wanted more.

Rebekah tugged at Matt's boxers. Matt responded by pulling away from her mounds and slipping off his checkered briefs, revealing his now rock solid, 11 inch member.

Rebekah was shocked. Matt was bigger than Stefan and Damon. This just made Rebekah even wetter.

Matt trailed a long line of kisses down Rebekah's abdomen before reach the hem of her panties. He glanced up seeking approval from her and continued his trail when she gave him an eager nod.

He tugged her panties off, revealing her soaking wet center. He dunked his head down as began to rubbed his tongue against her swollen clit. He rubbed faster as she began to pant and moan loudly. He heard his name being shouted as Rebekah reached her first climax of the night.

"More, I need more!" Rebekah begged through her heavy breaths.

"Don't worry, you'll get more in no time." Matt smirked as he sat up.

"So, do you have some condoms..." Matt asked, only to become confused when Rebekah broke into laughter.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire, and vampires can't reproduce. So there's no need for a condom. Haven't you learned anything when you were with Caroline?" Rebekah questioned with a childish grin across her face.

"Well actua.." Matt said but was quickly interrupted by Rebekah.

"That was a rhetorical question, I don't need to hear what happened when you and Caroline got down and dirty." Rebekah said as she pulled Matt closer and hungrily kissed him. He chuckled at the thought of Rebekah's comment.

Matt deepened the kiss and pulled Rebekah up by her right thigh. He broke the kissed and gazed strongly into Rebekah's eyes. His bright blue eyes met hers as they laid there in a moment of silence.

The silence was broken by a grin from Rebekah as she grasped his cheeks and clashed her lips against his.

Without breaking the kiss, Matt moved his hand towards his member and placed at the entrance of her.

He looked deeply into her eyes, seeking approval, which she granted in an instant.

With that, he slowly pushed himself into her. He quicken his pace her breathes began to shorten.

"Harder, Matt, harder." Rebekah pleaded as Matt began to pound into her.

He began to pound harder into her as her moans increased in volume. His breathes began to shorten to gasps as she was screaming at the top of her lungs. One final slam and they both screamed each others names as her wall contracted and his fluids released, deep inside of her.

As she slowly recovered, Matt slowly pulled his member out and plopped down next to her on the bed, breathing heavily.

"How was I?" Matt asked as his breath returned

"Amazing." Rebekah responded as she turned to face him.

Matt smiled and pulled her in closely.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Rebekah questioned

"Of course, I would never leave my girlfriend after such an amazing night like this." Matt replied.

"So I'm your _girlfriend_ now?" Rebekah kidded with a childish grin.

"We..well, only if you want to be?" Matt murmured shyly and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Matt, it's okay, I was just kidding, of course I would like to be your girlfriend." Rebekah said as she reached out her hand to Matt's face and pulled it in her direction.

A deep breath that Matt didn't know he had held released from his throat and he spoke, "Whew, that's a relief, i thought you truly didn't like me."

"Well you were wrong, in fact I really like you." Rebekah responded.

"Enough for round two?" Matt asked with a devilish smiled stretched across his face.

"You're on!" Rebekah spoke as she sat up and grasped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Matt woke up first, only to find Rebekah nestled up in his arms. He smiled as he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him.

As she woke, she could feel his eyes wandering her. She smiled and turned to him.

"Good morning." She said, interrupting Matt's thoughts.

"Morning." Matt returned as he planted a light kiss on her nose.

They talked a little before they were interrupted by a quick knock on the door. Rebekah was so engaged on Matt that she didn't realize the too familiar voice when he spoke.

"Well well, if it isn't Matt Donovan." the man said as he roamed the room.

His statement was followed by a great silence.

Out of all the people in this town, it had to be him to have walked in on the two, the morning after they had done it, butt naked. It just had to be him, not Damon, nor Stefan, even if it was Elena who had been the one, both Rebekah and Matt would not have cared. But they could do nothing that could change the fact that original hybrid had walked in on them. Why did it have to be Klaus. Matt was certain that this was not going to end well. Well, it was Klaus' house too so it made sense that he'd be the one to catch them. The period of silence was broken by a threatening rhetorical question.

"Now tell me Matt, why is it that have not ripped your head by now?" Klaus spoke with a devilish yet cold smirk.

* * *

Author's note

So how did you like their first time together. And what do you think Klaus will or should do next. Leave your suggestions in the reviews or PMs and maybe I'll use them.

Until next time,

Gotta-Love-PLL


	5. Ideas & A Sneak Peek

Author's Note

Hello fellow Mabekah/Donaelson supporters,

So sorry that it has quite a long time since I have updated this fanfic. I am actually in the midst of creating ideas for some new fanfics, but it doesn't mean I am abandoning this one. Actually I was wondering if I could get your opinions on some fanfics I am thinking of creating.

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

1) Caroline & Rebekah - A fanfic about how Caroline and Rebekah develop a growing friendship that eventually leads to romantic events. ( I really adore the pairing, in all I just want Rebekah to be happy.)

2) Klaus & Caroline - A fanfic about how she eventually gives him a chance and she is shocked by the other side of him that he doesn't let anyone see. It also battles with how Tyler may intervene. (Now I know there are many Klaroline fans out there so this could be something that interests you.)

* * *

I know this has nothing to do with TVD but I happened to have an idea for my favorite T.V. show...

**Pretty Little Liars**

1) Emily &Hanna - A fanfic about Hanna and Emily' journey as a couple facing hardships such as -A and the events that occurred after Caleb and Paige find out.

* * *

Now I didn't want to leave you guys with just this so here is a sneak peek at what is to come in the next chapter of **Rebekah & Matt: Opposites Attract**...

_"Go away Nik." Rebekah exclaimed before she swiftly grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Klaus._

_He grabbed it with no effort and threw it back._

_"Now is that a way to treat your brother. You little lovebirds have had your fun and now it's my turn. I would just like to say that it is very unpleasant when I have to come home to this putrid smell, I mean for god sakes you could of at least closed the door."_

_He snickered as he paced slowly towards the bed._

* * *

Until next time,

- Gotta-Love-PLL


End file.
